Keep on walking
by theirglowingblue
Summary: Tú no tienes la culpa insistían, pero ellos no lo sabían, no sabían la verdad. Fanfic dedicada a Logan Lerman.
1. Once upon a time

— ¿Te acuerdas de…?

Desconecté. No quería oírlo. En cierto modo mi cerebro se negaba a hacerlo. Cada vez que su boca pronunciaba esas tres palabras todo venía a mi mente. Quizá no se refería a lo que ocurrió aquella noche de invierno pero mi corazón recordaría aquel momento como el peor de mi existencia. Y cada vez que lo pienso las tripas se me hacen un nudo y las lágrimas luchan por salir. _Tú no tienes la culpa_ insistían, pero ellos no lo sabían, no sabían la verdad.

Si no recuerdo mal era viernes. Sí, estoy segura. Volvía de un duro entrenamiento después de tres horas y una refrescante ducha. El pelo recogido en una coleta bien alta a pesar del frío que hacía en la calle. Había nevado el día anterior y las calles estaban completamente blancas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había neviscado. Quizá el cambio climático era el responsable. Con las manos resguardadas del gélido viento en los bolsillos del abrigo y la bolsa de deporte colgando de mi hombro derecho empecé a andar hacia la primera boca de metro que había en el camino. Era increíble como la nieve y el hielo podían causar tantos problemas a una ciudad. Por la calzada a penas circulaban los coches pero los trenes iban a rebosar. Con dificultad entré en uno de los vagones, ni siquiera hizo falta sujetarme a una de las barras, entachonada como estaba no me podía caer de ninguna de las maneras. Bajé después de la segunda parada. Al bajar volví a sentir el aire en mis pulmones. Si hubiera permanecido allí dentro unos minutos más habría acabado desmayada por falta de oxígeno. El revisor me saludó con un gesto de la mano poco antes de que abandonara el túnel por las escaleras. Era amigo de mi padre aunque desconocía de qué se conocían, y aún sigo haciéndolo. Subí corriendo las escaleras, llegando al exterior jadeando, intentando llenar de nuevo mis pulmones que aire fresco. Estaba agotada. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y comer alguna cosa para recuperar las fuerzas y la energía gastadas. Me detuve un instante y calculando el tiempo que aún me faltaba para llegar a casa tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a andar. Diez minutos después me encontraba en el portal de mi casa. La vecina del tercero se encontraba frente a la puerta, revolviendo en su antiguo bolso lo que sospeché que eran las llaves. Era una mujer bastante mayor aunque no os sabría decir cuál era su edad. Vivía allí desde la muerte de su marido y la pobre estaba sola. Creo que sus hijos nunca la fueron a visitar, ni siquiera el día que falleció.

— Buenas tardes señora Anders — la saludé al llegar a su lado.

— ¿Perdone? — me respondió apartando la vista del interior de su enorme bolso.

— Digo que buenas tardes. ¿Quiere que abra yo la puerta? — repliqué alzando algo más la voz para que pudiera escucharme con claridad.

— Oh, sí, sí, por favor hija mía. Es que tengo demasiadas cosas aquí dentro y no encuentro las llaves.

Saqué el llavero de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y abrí la puerta dejando que pasara ella delante de mí. Me dio las gracias por segunda vez y luego se enzarzó en una pelea con otra de las vecinas en el rellano. Subí con el ascensor hasta el último piso y al salir me encontré a mi hermano en el pasillo. Me miraba sonriente desde la puerta del piso, con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared.

— Vaya, sí que te alegras de verme.

— Bah, no te tires flores. Es sólo que estoy feliz.

— Y esa felicidad se debe a una chica. Seguro —supuse entrando en casa seguida por él.

Cerró la puerta y se me adelantó con paso rápido hacia la cocina.

Tiré la bolsa encima del sofá junto a mi abrigo y le seguí. Mi padre estaba sentado en la mesa situada en el medio de la habitación mirando un gran fajo de papeles.

— Hola papá — le saludé al mismo tiempo que abría la nevera para sacar la garrafa de agua.

— Hola, ¿cómo ha ido hoy en el entrenamiento? — me respondió sin separar la vista de uno de los folios.

— Como siempre —hice una pausa para beber—, el entrenador cada vez nos machaca más. Un día de estos vendré a casa arrastrándome por el suelo.

— Exagerada —fanfarroneó mi hermano—. Si entrenaras conmigo sabrías lo que es de verdad un entrenamiento.

Le saqué la lengua e ignoré lo que acababa de decir. Curiosa por saber qué eran todos aquellos papeles que tenían tan ocupado a mi padre me dispuse a preguntar.

— Trabajo. Cada vez me tengo que hacer cargo de más gente. Lo último ha sido la baja de uno de los representantes de la agencia —dijo algo agobiado— y lo peor no es eso, es que creo que voy a estar fuera de casa unos días.

— ¿¡Qué? — respondimos al unísono.

— Lo siento. Pero os tendréis que ir a casa de vuestra madre hasta que yo regrese.

— ¿Con mamá? —mi hermano se cruzó de brazos—, de ninguna manera. No aguanto al asqueroso con quien está casada. Es más, soy mayor de edad, creo que no hay ningún problema en que me quede aquí.

— Estoy de acuerdo con él —repliqué, dejando el vaso vacío en la pila —, no creo que nos pase nada durante… ¿un par de semanas?

— Dudo que sean sólo dos semanas las que esté fuera. Quizá sea un mes o unos cuantos más —dejó los papeles amontonados en un lado de la mesa, se quitó las gafas con gesto cansado y nos miró—de verdad, lo siento. Pero no podéis quedaros solos.

— Genial —repuso mi hermano—, me voy a hacer la maleta—dijo molesto—porque seguro que te vas mañana, ¿no?

Esperé y deseé en mi fuero más interno que dijera que aún faltaban días para irse, pero no sirvió de nada. Al día siguiente nos encontrábamos los dos, cada uno con una maleta en la mano frente la casa de nuestra madre. Su marido salió a recibirnos y se ofreció a llevarnos el equipaje. Mi madre vivía en una silenciosa urbanización en las afueras de la ciudad de Carlsbad, en el condado de San Diego en California. Su casa era perfecta, sus vecinos encantadores y su nuevo marido maravilloso (bueno, eso era lo que ella creía).

Cruzamos el cuidado jardín hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Jeff, nos acompañó hasta nuestra habitación, el cuarto de invitados. Odiaba ir a allí. Toda la casa entera parecía de museo. No se podía correr, gritar ni tocar nada. Y para más inri bajo aquél techo no existía nada llamado ordenador, y por supuesto, aún menos Internet. Visitar a mi madre, más que una alegría, suponía ser la mayor putada que a uno le podían hacer. Y mientras estábamos allí… ¿qué hacia mi padre? Disfrutar. Disfrutar de la vida. Un par de meses viviendo en Los Ángeles, la ciudad del glamur, la fama y el lujo.

De todos modos no podíamos hacer nada para remediar lo irremediable. Seríamos prisioneros de aquella horrible cárcel durante bastante tiempo.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno… —pronunció Jeff con sagacidad— ¿y hasta cuándo se supone que vais a estar viviendo aquí, en mi casa?

Me dio la impresión de que había terminado la frase con un grito. Disimulaba su rabia hacia nosotros con una falsa sonrisa.

— El tiempo que haga falta —contestó mi madre—, son mis hijos y pueden estar aquí todo lo que quieran. Aunque… bueno, en cuánto al dinero… si os quedáis por mucho tiempo no voy a poder atender a todos vuestros gastos y había…

— Tranquila mamá, mañana iremos a buscar trabajo —interrumpió mi hermano—, ¿no es eso lo que queréis? ¿Jeff? —preguntó irritado.


	2. Let's work it out

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo y se tiró de espaldas encima de su cama, situada al lado de la ventana. Se tapó la cara con las manos pretendiendo ahogar sus gritos de impotencia.

Le estuve contemplando, sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de mi colchón. Sabía cómo se sentía. Habría hecho lo mismo que él, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado distraída por lo sucedido. A penas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que habíamos llegado y ya habíamos tenido la primera pelea con el nuevo marido de nuestra madre. Y además nos obligaban a buscar un empleo. ¿Era necesario? Es decir, sólo hacía falta observar un poco a nuestro alrededor. La ropa que vestían, el mobiliario, la casa, el trabajo que tenían los dos… No es que vivieran con lo justo y no llegaran nunca a fin de mes. Jeff, estaba segura de que él tenía la culpa de todo. Nos quería fuera de "su casa". Aún no entiendo cómo fue que mi madre se casó con él y creo que nunca lo voy a entender.

— Estoy harto —gritó enfurecido—, estoy hasta los botones de tener que aguantar esto. ¿Sabes qué? Me largo.

— ¿Y se puede saber a dónde? ¿Y con qué dinero? —repliqué.

— No lo sé. Pero no aguanto más encerrado en esta mierda. ¿No te das cuenta? Ese miserable nos va a hacer la vida imposible mientras estemos bajo este techo—dijo mientras recogía su ropa y la volvía a meter en la valija.

Me levanté y cerré la puerta del armario para que parara de sacar más ropa.

— Quítate de en medio.

— ¡No! ¿Es que vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? ¿No lo ves que es esto lo que quiere? Mira —suspiré—, mañana iremos a buscar trabajo y no volveremos hasta encontrar uno. Y cuando tengamos el dinero suficiente como para irnos a un hotel lo haremos. Pero de momento no podemos.

Pareció funcionar. Dejó el vestuario otra vez en su sitio y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— Ojalá que el tiempo pase rápido —susurró algo cansado.

— Ojalá.


	3. Music in my mind

Me desperté a las siete de la mañana. La luz de la calle entraba en la habitación como si veinte focos estuvieran apuntando hacia nuestra ventana. Era invierno y no era muy normal tanta claridad, aún menos tan pronto. Me levanté de la cama frotándome los ojos tratando de espabilarme. Había dormido más de diez horas, algo que no debería haber hecho, ahora estaba agotada. Mi hermano seguía durmiendo, invadiendo el cuarto con sus sonoros ronquidos. Me acerqué a la ventana y miré al exterior. El cristal estaba helado y al contacto de mis dedos con éste me heló entera. Las calles estaban completamente tapadas por un blanco manto de nieve y algunas máquinas de sal ya empezaban a hacer su trabajo en las carreteras. Cerré las cortinas y salí del dormitorio.

La casa estaba completamente en silencio. Se notaba que era sábado por la mañana y nadie tenía que ir a trabajar. Bueno, no al menos los dueños del domicilio. Entré en el cuarto de baño, situado al final del ancho pasillo con el suelo cubierto de suave moqueta azul. Salí después de haber transcurrido una hora.

Cuando entré de nuevo a la alcoba mi hermano ya se había despertado, aunque permanecía en el interior de su cama, tapado con el edredón hasta la barbilla.

— Buenos días —dije—, será mejor que te levantes. Hay que ir a por algo de trabajo.

Bufó y de un salto se puso en pie. Buscó algo de ropa para ponerse y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Le esperé hasta que regresó de su aseo matinal y bajamos a la cocina.

— ¿Crees que Jeff nos dejará tomar el desayuno? —preguntó con sarcasmo mi hermano.

— Ni idea. Pero quizá mejor que desayunemos fuera. ¿Tienes dinero?

— Lo poco que nos dio papá antes de irse. Veinte dólares —dijo sacando el billete del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Será suficiente.

Tomamos los abrigos y salimos a la calle. Notamos el cambio de temperatura inmediatamente. En aquél momento sentí todos los huesos de mi cuerpo congelarse. Mis músculos a penas respondían tampoco. Tenía las manos entumecidas por el frío y no tardé en protegerlas en el interior de los bolsillos.

¿Por dónde empezar? Anduvimos hasta el centro del pueblo, pero ¿qué pretendíamos? Allí no había nada qué hacer. Todo eran pequeños locales y no necesitaban a nadie. Hasta que a mi hermano se le ocurrió la increíble idea de salir del pueblo en tren y encontrar empleo en otro sitio.

Después de un trayecto de hora y media llegamos a Long Beach. No vi necesario llegar hasta tan lejos pero por supuesto, olvidé que iba con mi hermano. Seguro que conocía a alguien allí. Alguien… del género femenino. Y por supuesto, no me equivoqué. Gina nos esperaba en el centro. Tenía un año menos que mi apuesto hermano. Rubia de ojos azules. No voy a negar que fuera bastante mona. Su padre estaba a cargo de una tienda de instrumentos musicales en uno de los centros comerciales de Long Beach. Buscaba gente para trabajar en la tienda, alguien que estuviera en el mostrador atendiendo a los clientes y otro en el almacén. Sí, fue algo fácil, pero lo conseguimos.

En cuanto Jeff se enteró de que habíamos conseguido encontrar trabajo y además lejos de su vivienda y de sus conocidos creo que casi se le escapan las lágrimas. Al menos aquella tarde no tuvimos ningún roce y pareció estar de tan buen humor que por primera vez en mi vida le vi bebiendo champagne directamente de la botella, algo horrendo y poco distinguido a su parecer, pero no le dio la menor importancia.

Al llegar a _Drums and songs_, la tienda de música, mi hermano se fue derecho a la trastienda queriéndome decir que sería yo la que estuviera de cara al público, a los clientes. En la tienda se vendía también, a parte de instrumentos, vinilos de segunda mano. Había algunos que habían sido dados y otros vendidos, pero a un precio muy bajo. Me dediqué un tiempo a mirar los discos y me asombré de la cantidad de artistas que no tenía ni idea de que habían existido. Me propuse comprar alguno de ellos en cuanto tuviera el dinero suficiente. Y mientras admiraba todos aquellos vinilos que algún día tendría el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me sacó de mis ensoñaciones para que prestara atención a la persona que acababa de entrar. Una mujer con un pelo rubísimo, tan claro que si hubiera aparentado ser más mayor hubiera confundido por blanco. Sus ojos eran de un color azul tan claros como el cielo en un día sin nubes y por la forma en que iba vestida me pareció ser una buena clienta, en lo que respecta al dinero. Me apresuré a llegar hacia ella para atenderla.


End file.
